The work described herein represents a continuation of our efforts on the synthesis of antitumor agents. We describe the targeted completion of the cytotoxic diterpene shikodonin. Some methodology developed during the course of these efforts will be highlighted via a projected synthesis of the antibiotic udoteatrial. Considerable energy will be targeted at continuing efforts initiated during the course of the shikodonin synthesis that involved the elucidation of the structure-reactivity relationships in azaallyllithium derivatives.